A variety of transport ships decreasing the underwater resistance have heretofore been proposed employing improved bulbous shapes at the bows in water and improving the effect correspondingly. However, no countermeasure has heretofore been made concerning the transport ships like pure car carriers, container ships and passenger ships having relatively large structures over the water line and against which the air resistance is not negligible. This fact means that it is difficult to decrease both the air resistance and the underwater resistance while giving importance to the function for holding cargoes.
PCT WO2005/100147A1 (Patent document 1) and PCT WO2005/100150A1 (Patent document 2) are concerned with equipment for utilizing the wind force by using a parachute called “sky sail” which resembles the sail of a sailing ship, and are different in objects, constitution and effects, from the present invention 1 which cancels the air resistance by aerodynamically shaping the blow portion and from the present invention 2 which decreases the underwater resistance produced by the check helm by offsetting or canceling the swinging moment that is produced when sailing aslant by utilizing the rear vertical tail which incorporates the chimney therein. Namely, the present invention is realistic and can be easily put into practice, and has a different technical idea offering the effect irrespective of the intensity of the wind force, and has inventive step irrespective of the presence of the patent documents 1 and 2.
The SHIN-AITOKUMARU (Non-patent document 1: Encyclopedia WIKIPEDIA, “Shin-Aitokumaru”) was developed as a new type of sailing ship. This ship has several metallic masts erected on the deck, hangs the metallic sails therefrom, and utilizes the wind force like the sailing ship. The sails, however, are operated unattended; i.e., are automatically operated by using a computer. Though this ship may have been more advanced than the conventional sailing ships, the deck inevitably has decreased free areas, and it is difficult to find a space for installing a crane. Therefore, the technology of this non-patent document 1 could not be applied to the PCC or the container ship having large structures over the water line.
The mechanical sailing ships of this type as represented by the name SHIN-AITOKUMARU are excellent in saving energy, but several test ships are all that were ever built without, however, any successor manifesting that the transport industry interested in this type of ship.
Conventional pure car carriers, container ships and passenger ships have structures of relatively large volumes over the water line due to their needs, making it difficult to decrease the air resistance. Besides, the swinging moment of the hull produced by the air resistance must be corrected by checking the helm inevitably causing an increase in the underwater resistance while traveling. In pure car carriers and container ships, further, no consideration has been given to concentrate the steering room functions at the bow portion, which, so far, had been divided into the bridge and the front deck, as well as the anchor and the rope operation function (front deck function) necessary at the time of anchoring the hull. In the conventional transport ship, it is quite difficult to put the above task into practice.